Two Thank You's
by isis-sg1
Summary: Just two different thanks you's  both take place after Requiem so there are spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Tony pushed the door open slowly, peering around the door before stepping to the room. "Hey," He called out, making his presence known.

"Finally," Gibbs groused from his bed. Tony strode over to the bed and handed over the cup of hot coffee. Gibbs took it and began to sip greedily.

"You're welcome," Tony spoke, "I had to sweet talk three nurses to get that to you."

Gibbs looked up at Tony and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure that wasn't too hard for you DiNozzo."

Tony dropped into the nearest seat and smirked, "You'd think so wouldn't you? One of the nurses was called Steve."

Gibbs chuckled. "You been to see Maddie?" He asked.

Tony nodded, "She's down the hall from you."

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, clearly concerned for the younger woman.

Tony crossed his legs and slumped further into his seat, "Well," He began, "Her room is filled with flowers, she's enjoying cable TV and is ignoring all my advances…she's doing just fine."

"Good girl."

Tony looked down at his watch then back up at Gibbs, "Well, I got to go," he grabbed the chair arms and pushed himself up. "Someone's got to keep Ziva and McGee out of trouble until you get back."

"Try not too comfortable in my chair," Gibbs replied quickly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Always the comedian." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey Tony," Gibbs stopped him as Tony's hand grasped the door handle. Tony turned. "Thank you," Gibbs nodded. It wasn't a _good job_, or a _I'm proud of you _but it was enough for Tony.

Tony smiled, "Don't mention it." He pulled the door open and stepped into the doorway. He stopped again and turned back to Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"You do realise that was an Armani suit I ruined."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Send me the bill."

Tony smirked, "You bet your ass I'm sending you the bill." He replied before disappearing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony yawned dramatically and shuffled in his seat. It wasn't so much as seat rather than the edge of a table and Tony didn't know how much longer he could go without feeling in his ass.

"Will you stop that!" Ziva hissed under her breath from beside him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"That shuffling, why do you find it impossible to sit still?"

"How much longer is this going to on for?" He whined.

He felt a body move up behind him, "I thought you liked these Tony?" Abby whispered in his ear.

-------------

It was the annual NCIS award ceremony. And normally Abby would be right, he loved to come to the awards and wait for the inevitable, "The Meritorious Civilian Service medal goes to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony would then wait for the inevitable silence as everyone wondered where the agent was before _he _could go up and accept the award on Gibbs' behalf.

But Gibbs had slipped into the back of the room at the beginning of the ceremony

"That's weird," Tony had said as Gibbs had entered silently, calling no attention to himself.

"What is?" McGee had asked without pulling his attention away from the Director at the front of the room.

"Gibbs, he's here," Four heads instantly turned to the back of the room.

"Maybe he's finally given in to the director's demands," McGee suggested.

Ziva laughed, "You think _Gibbs _gave in?"

"Maybe he's not here for the reason you think," Ducky had suggested mysteriously.

Tony frowned, "Why else would he be here?"

------------

"I used to," Tony replied to the Goth geek's question with a shrug. "Not any more,"

He thought back to the lock box in his desk of Gibbs' unwanted medals. For a long time there was nothing he wanted more than to be standing at the front of the room accepting that medal, but after medal after medal went to his boss, he slowly started to realise that it was never going to happen.

"Our last award of the day," Tony looked down at the carpet as the Director continued. "And as usually we save the best till last. The meritorious civilian service medal." The director smirked. "This year, that special agent has worked hard, sacrificing his time and energy to put the bad guys behind bars" The director smirked before continuing "He has put his life on the line for complete strangers and has gone above and beyond the call of duty.."

Tony waited for the inevitable….

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony headed snapped up, his eyes wide.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Abby pushed him until he had slid off the edge of the table was standing back on his feet. "It's you!" She told him excitedly, "Get up there."

He could barely hear everyone clapping and cheering around him as he made his way through the crowd, his ears were ringing from shock. He made his way to the front and stood to face the grinning Director. She placed a hand on his should and handed him the medal with the other.

"Well done Tony, you deserve it," Tony was still speechless. "Go on then, make a speech," She pulled him in front of the podium and the noise died down so everyone could hear Tony speak.

"I uh.." He began, staring at the medal in his hands, "...I don't know what to say," He couldn't believe it and for a split second Tony wondered if Gibbs had head-slapped him a little too hard and he was actually passed out on the squad room floor.

"Thank you" He said softly, the honest gratitude evident in his voice. "I've never done this job for the medals or the thanks you's" He started, lifting his head and staring out at all the faces, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky all standing in a row grinning at him madly. "I do what I do for those people that need our help" He gave a half shrug, as if saving lives was no big deal to him. "But knowing that I have your respect, knowing that what I do makes a difference….makes me love this job even more"

"Here, here!" Ducky shouted from the back and Tony practically blushed as the room erupted in a second applause. They had all heard about the incident with Gibbs and Maddie Tyler. The gossip had spread through the NCIS building like wildfire after hearing that Tony had jumped into freezing cold water and pulled both Maddie and Gibbs from a car before giving both CPR.

A lot of people had looked at him differently after that. A lot of the newer agents had passed Tony off as a child in a man's body, someone who got through life y smiling and flirting. Now they didn't know what to think of him and he'd caught more than one agent studying him as if the back of his head held the answers to life, the universe and everything.

Tony's eyes darted to the back of the room where Gibbs was standing and couldn't help but look confused as the smile on his Boss' face. There was something else in his expression that Tony just couldn't put his finger on.

"I've never him look so proud" The director whispered in Tony's ear and Tony's eyes widened at the shock. Gibbs was proud of _him?_ Life had got back to normal pretty quickly after the near-drowning incident. An overnight stay for Gibbs and Maddie and a couple hours in the ER for him while they checked him out. Monday morning Gibbs was back to his usually self with no mention of the incident whatsoever, not even a thank you.

He now realised why. Tony nodded at Gibbs and Gibbs gave a quick nod back. The medal in his hands was Gibbs' thank you.


End file.
